


Were you going to tell me?

by InterPlanetaryGirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awkward situations, Awkwardness, Cute Kids, Draco can be a dork, Draco is a dork, Fluff, Happy Ending, Implied Mpreg, M/M, One Night Stands, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 23:53:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8347723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InterPlanetaryGirl/pseuds/InterPlanetaryGirl
Summary: "Finding out you were pregnant - something you thought was impossible - and then having to look after two children kind of put a damper on things like a sex life. Not that I'm complaining, or anything like that, I really love it." 
 Draco runs into Harry after two years of being in America. They hadn't spoken yet, despite it being something they both wanted. Now Draco runs into Harry, who's holding a child which is so obviously his own.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So there was a prompt that I saw like "Harry and Draco have a one night stand that results in one of them [Harry in this case] getting pregnant, they see each other a year later" except I changed it to 2 years.

It had been nearly two years since the slightly drunken, absolutely necessary, one night stand. With Harry Potter. He partially regretted leaving, but he also couldn't say that it was a bad thing. At the time, he knew that he wanted to be with Harry (and Harry told him the same thing) but he had to leave and they agreed that it would probably be best for them to not keep into contact. At least until Draco came back, if he did. Draco never said how long he would be staying; his father had completely neglected the branches over there while working for the megalomaniac so it was a lot to sort out. Now Draco had been back for nearly seven months and aside from weekly dinners with his mother, and fortnightly lunches with Blaise, Draco had spent his time cooped up in his office trying his very best to sync up both the American and British sides of the Malfoy company. 

Not that much time to go out and try to find Harry or attempted to owl him, since he didn't know if Harry would even want to see him or if he was in a relationship. 

So, essentially, he took to avoiding Harry. 

Draco didn't know what he had expected with regards to Harry's appearances in the Prophet, since it used to be almost daily, but now he started receiving it because he was back in England, he didn't know whether to be surprised or not that Harry wasn't on the front page every morning.

In fact, there was one mention of him in the past few months - he had attended some gala that the ministry was holding, but it was a brief mention despite the fact it was a picture of Blaise and him talking to the minister. It was a pretty big picture in comparison to most of the others, though. Blaise never mentioned anything about Harry aside from in passing, apparently they're friends now. He is sure that Blaise would tell him if it was anything more, but he has no right to be jealous as it is anyway. 

It had been two years, and he tried to ignore the way his heart clenched when he thought about his best friend being in a relationship with the man he, most likely, wanted to spend the rest of his life with. Most likely since, while in America, nobody had ever caught his eye for long enough to even consider a romantic relationship with them; and the three times he did attempt to relieve his stress, he couldn't physically go through with it and was overcome with nausea when thinking about making such intimate physical contact with them. He accepted he would probably be living a life of masturbation only while there. 

Still, Draco didn't regret anything that happened with Harry, despite how it may have turned out, but he most certainly would take the next chance that he got with him - if he every gained any sort of courage. 

Right now, Draco is in Diagon. Sure, he could have used his free day to owl Harry and see if they could talk or meet up or something, but he was too cowardly to do so. 

Apparently he was blessed by Merlin, though, because right before he turned a corner, he could hear Harry's voice in a soothing, placating tone say, "Come on my sweet darling, please calm down, Uncle Blaise will be back later next week and you know that." There was the sound of a lightly placed kisses, and a soft sniffling. "We have to go pick Teddy Bear up from Uncle George, don't we, yes we do." There was the sound of another firm kiss to what, was obviously, a child's forehead. 

As he looked, he saw Harry with a child in his arms and his heart clenched - until he noticed what the child looked like. Or, more accurately,  _who_ they looked like. 

The baby seemed to understand the words that were said and calmed down a little, looking a little over a year old. 

The child had dark skin like Harry, but his hair was blond; Malfoy blond, and then his throat tightened, the same way that Harry's did so visibly when he unintentionally turned to Draco and saw him standing there with slightly wide eyes. Harry's eyes went wider, and began opening and closing his mouth repeatedly before just closing it to look away guiltily. 

Draco took a deep breath before walking over to Harry, eyebrow raised slightly. 

"Were you planning to tell me I had a child with you, Harry?" Draco asked, slight accusative tone to his voice. Both Harry and the child looked at Draco; one with guilt and the other with a mix of confusion and awe. He noticed the child had his silver eyes with flecks of blue in them, but matching hair style to Harry's. 

"Too late to glamour his hair?" Harry laughs awkwardly, clearly feeling slightly uncomfortable at the suddenness of this. Draco raised an eyebrow at him and all Harry could do was shrug, shifting the child before opening his mouth to speak, "I didn't think you would want to know, but Cissa convinced me to tell you since Siri turned one a couple of months ago, so she was going to invite you to dinner and we would be there, with Teddy of course." Harry smiled fondly, and Draco's face took on a much more shocked expression. 

"My  _mother_ knew?" 

"Of course, he appeared on the family tapestry as soon as I went into labour, so she came to visit with flowers and asked if we could meet for lunch once I'd recovered. She's helped me a lot, so much, she's treated me like her own son since. And she simply adores Teddy and Siri, so even if she wasn't fond of me, she would help me for the sake of my boys," Harry shrugs, "I'm lucky to say that she seems to love me, too, and she's like a mother to me as well." 

"Yes, she did always seem fond of you whenever I would talk about you during school," Draco tells him drily. "Tell me bluntly, what horrific name did you seemingly bless our child with then?" 

"Sirius Jamison Potter Malfoy," Harry says with a slight smile. "For my godfather, as well as following Black family tradition of constellations, which I would have done even if Sirius were here, just perhaps a different constellation. And Jamison for my dad." 

"Forgive me if I am misinformed, but wasn't your father's name James? And your middle name is after him." 

"Well, I did research, and an inheritance test, and my father's full name was Jamison Charlus Potter, and my own is Hadrian James Potter. I think they agreed, my parents I mean, that Hadrian Jamison would simply be torture for a child." 

"Very well," Draco relents. 

"Listen Draco, I have to go pick up Teddy from George, so you can come if you want and then we can go to Fortescue's or something, or you'll have to owl me a couple of days in advance so that I can ask Blaise or George to look after the boys," Harry tells him awkwardly. 

"I can come now," Draco shrugs at him, and feels pleased when Harry smiles brightly in return. 

Walking to George's store, they talk amicably over what has happened since they last saw each other, and Draco drinks up every piece of information on Teddy and Sirius that he can manage, finding it endearing with just how much sheer passion Harry talks about his sons. 

"Can you take Siri for me?" Harry asks once Draco's held open the store door. 

"Sure," Draco picks him straight from Harry's arms, being gentle to not jostle him too much. Harry leads him through the store to the back office, not spotting Teddy throughout (knowing George has child-proofing wards everywhere to stop children too young from getting their curious hands on things, and ones to let him know if specifically Teddy is injured or in any danger, so Harry knows not to worry about letting Teddy roam free here). 

"Daddy!" Teddy jumps up from where he was colouring on the floor, and runs over and into Harry's arms as he scoops him up and bounces him lightly. 

"How're doing Teddy?" Harry smiles at the child who begins to talk enthusiastically, in as best English that he can manage, about what he's done - George has a child-friendly line he's working on and apparently Teddy has been helping with testing. While he talks, he casts odd glances at Draco, seeming to recognise him but not knowing where from. At the end he asks how lunch with Blaise was, and Harry answers, before turning to Draco. 

Draco isn't looking at him, instead he's sticking his tongue out at Sirius while Sirius tries to reach for it, smiling serenely when he has his tongue in his mouth. Harry's heart melts. Another few moments and Harry clears his throat slightly, then Draco sees him watching and his cheeks dust pink. 

"Teddy, this is Draco Malfoy," Harry introduces, watching as Teddy's eyes light in recognition. 

"Gamma Cissa's son!" Teddy exclaims, and Harry laughs lightly at his enthusiasm. 

"That's right, do you know who else he is?" Harry asks, and Teddy nods. 

"Siri's other daddy," Teddy nods assuredly, and Harry nods too. 

"Yep, is it okay if he joins us for ice cream?" Teddy cheers at the sound of ice cream, scrambling down from Harry's arms to pack his things into the small backpack that's laying on the lone sofa in the office, then dragging it back over to the adults, where Draco began making faces at Siri again, who kept giggling, Harry acting as though he wasn't watching from the corner of his eyes. "Ready to go munchkin?" Harry asks, going down to Teddy's so that he can help him put the straps over his shoulders and then picking him up. 

George walked around the corner as they walked out the office door, smiling at them brightly. "See you next week kiddo?" He ruffles Teddy's hair.

"Yeah!" Teddy nods enthusiastically, giggling at his hair being ruffled. 

"Then I'll see you then, got it?" Teddy nods again, accepting the kiss on his forehead, same as Harry, Sirius, and (almost shocking him still) Draco, too. 

They made their way down to Fortescue's for ice cream and settled down once they had all ordered. Draco had mint choc chip, Harry had vanilla with marshmallow, while Teddy had chocolate, and Sirius a bowl of vanilla. 

"What are we supposed to talk about?" Harry says once licking at his cone several times, causing Draco to roll his eyes almost. 

"We're supposed to talk about arrangements with Sirius," Draco takes a lick at his own cone to stop it from dripping down, making sure that Sirius' isn't getting everywhere. 

"Well what do you want?" Harry asks.

"I want to see all of you, regularly." 

"Like a relationship?" 

"Like a family, eventually, if you'll allow me to." Draco goes to scratch the back of his neck nervously before he realises his only hand not wrapped around Sirius is holding ice cream. His nerves almost all dissipate when Harry smiles brightly. 

"You'd want that?" Harry sounds nervous, despite his large smile. 

"Of course," Draco scoffs slightly, mocking his doubt of that. "You seem to have some relatively bad opinions of me, I thought we got rid of all those?" 

"No, no I don't think badly of you," Harry rushes to fix. "But I just thought you would have thoughts about starting a family of your own by now, to be honest, or at least be courting somebody in America, or over here and just not be telling anybody. Though why you wouldn't tell your mother confused me so I tried to not think about it so much." 

"Harry, I haven't stopped thinking about you the entire time I was in America," Draco admits quietly, saying it out loud for the first time. They take a moment to take bites at their ice creams before Draco speaks again, "Initially seeing Sirius, not realising he was mine at first, I was terrified that you'd stated a family with somebody other than me." 

"Really?" Harry's voice is filled with disbelief. 

"Of course," 

"You know, fun fact: the first and last time I had sex was with you and resulted in Sirius," Harry says lightly, slight awe in his voice, as though realising that for the first time. 

"What?" Draco's voice is more shocked than anything. 

"Finding out you were pregnant - something you thought was impossible - and then having to look after two children kind of put a damper on things like a sex life. Not that I'm complaining, or anything like that, I really love it," Harry explains, before continuing, "Besides, any time I thought about the idea of having sex I couldn't even find anybody I was attracted to anyway, and it made me-" Harry just wrinkled his nose in distaste as he shuddered as way of explanation. Draco laughs lightly, not in mocking. 

"It was the same for me, America was torturous because you weren't there and apparently you are the the only person I want." 

"I feel honoured," his tone was teasing, "But it was the same for me." A blush covers Harry's cheeks at both his own and Draco's words. 

"Then we're on the same page then?" Draco asks, both of them taking moments to pause, Harry cleaning Teddy up as he presents his messy hands and face, declaring he's finished. 

"A relationship, if we can," 

"We will," Draco interrupts. 

"And a family?" 

"Of course, and we will, you know. We've been obsessed with each other since the start  _Potter_ ," Draco pretends to spit the name. 

"Yes, well,  _Malfoy_ ," Harry imitates, "I guess we've got to make it work anyway, right?" Harry glances meaningfully at where Sirius is places on Draco's lap, giggling at the faces Teddy is making for him. 

"I guess so," Draco smirks. 

 

_**Nine and a half years later...** _

 

"Don't even bother trying," Harry says as he walks into Sirius' room, Draco stopping where he was stood, guiltily, gel in his hand and almost touching Sirius' hair, Sirius himself being horror-shocked at the thought of that being in his hair. 

"Why not though?" Draco whines slightly, "Teddy did! I did! It's tradition!" Draco turns his pleading eyes on Harry, but Harry remains firm. 

"No, he looks terrified. And you know Teddy only did it because he acted as the rumours portrayed him, so copying your entire look, then making fun of anybody who believed him to be acting that way for real," Harry reminds him. 

"Yeah yeah," Draco waves him off flippantly, reapplying the lid to the pot of gel. "You ready for today?" He asks Sirius. 

"Yeah," Sirius' voice is quiet from nerves. 

"Got everything?" 

"As far as I can tell," Sirius shrugs, and both his parents smile at him sympathetically. 

"Right, well we should go down and wait for the others at the floo," Draco says, levitating the magically expanded trunk behind them as they walk down the stairs of Grimmauld, Harry going along the hall to the twins' room to get them to come down, stopping by Teddy's room; where he's trying to throw his remaining clothes into the trunk, so Harry takes pity on him and waves his wand, receiving a thankful smile in return as he levitates Teddy's trunk behind them while Teddy jumps down several stairs at a time, swinging around the banister at the bottom.

Draco scolds him for it but he just grins.

After waiting a little longer, Draco calls the girls once more, threatening to leave without them, so the pair come bounding down the stairs with their faces in bright smiles and looking complete opposites of the other.

Their eldest, by twelve minutes, Remmy Narcissa, has Harry's unruly mess of dark hair atop her head, but Draco's eyes, nose, and cheeks. She has the most energy in compared to her sister, though not necessarily by much when it counts. Lily Bianca, her younger twin, has Draco's hair colour but a softer version of Harry's curls with his eyes, and nose, but mostly Draco's facial structure (and height, if her growth rate is anything to go by so far). 

"Everybody ready?" Harry asks once they're in front of the floo, him holding the pot for the respected people to take the powder. They nod at him so he motions for them all to go ahead and take the powder, Lily and Draco going first, so they can wait for Teddy and Sirius, followed by Harry and Remmy. 

Once together, they walk over to an emptier part of the station, still being earlier than most to avoid to the rush with there being six of them altogether. 

Sirius still looked nervous about getting on the train, so while Teddy and the twins talked amongst themselves, Harry and Draco turned to Sirius. 

"I'm scared," he admitted after several seconds of nothing being said. 

"You don't have to be," Draco tells him with a small smile, not patronisingly. "You know that Teddy is there to make sure you're okay, and you can write to us any time. Okay?" Sirius nods. 

"I know that, but I'm afraid of what house I'll be in, or if I'm picked on, I remember those stories of the girl who knew all the answers but she was essentially shunned, even when you became her friend dad. I'm that kid." 

"No, you're not," Harry tells him firmly. "Do you remember the very clear difference between you and her that I told you when telling you those stories, or what Grandma Cissa said you need to do?" Harry asks. 

"I do not brag. I have pride, and I do not rub it in everybody's face that I know something, I do not correct people harshly, I make it known - occasionally - that I know something that they may not, and I make it known if I know something that could cause them to behave or to keep them in line, but I do not tell everybody. Knowledge is something that is very powerful, and by not letting people know I have knowledge, I have all the power." Sirius partly recited, partly paraphrased, the speeches that both Narcissa and Harry had spoken to him with when he was first worried about what people would think, but he looked prouder and more confident than when he first began to speak. 

"Exactly, your Grandma essentially lived by that fact of having knowledge is power, and nobody knowing you have knowledge, you have power. And she's the reason the entire wizarding world is safe, so she knows what she's talking about." Draco teased Sirius, who grinned at him. 

"Yep! Grandma Cissa is the best grandma ever!" Sirius says loudly, before shrinking down with a laugh when he realises how loud he was. 

"I heard my name?" They all turned as they heard Narcissa speak, the children rushing over to hug her tightly. 

"You're here!" Sirius says obviously, not bothering to be quiet anymore. 

"You doubted me to miss your big day?" Narcissa raised a teasing eyebrow as they all pulled apart. 

"Of course not! It's my Hogwarts day! And you've come to both of Teddy's previous ones, and you'll especially be here when Lily and Remmy go off as well." Sirius nods his head in confidence. 

"That I will, now, let me give you both hugs and then you can get on board," she pulls both Sirius and Teddy close to her and kisses their foreheads. "Write me as soon as you get into your house, okay Siri? And I'll be sure to send you coloured sweets like I did with Teddy." 

"I really hope I'm not in Hufflepuff then," Sirius giggles. 

"Hey!" Teddy punches his shoulder lightly in indignation. 

"Even you have to admit that the yellow is a bad colour," Sirius pouts as he rubs his shoulder. 

"Come on, would ya? Let's go." They pause to hug their sisters, kissing their cheeks, and then accepting another set of hugs from their fathers before wheeling their trunks towards the train to put them on, quickly going back to retrieve their pets - Teddy's a grey tabby kitten with stripes, and Sirius' a garter snake - before rushing onto the train to make sure they got good seats. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it, please tell me where to improve or leave comments/kudos because they are hella appreciated, but not obligatory obviously so you don't have to anyway, also my tumblr is [sweetassaliens](http://http://sweetassaliens.tumblr.com//) if you wanna have a look at that? Idk but enjoy the rest of your day


End file.
